Research to myopia has long foundered because of a paucity of animal models. This project is directed at evaluating one animal model. We have found that severe axial myopia can be produced in chicks simply by confining their vision to the frontal visual fields. This myopia is reversible, and the susceptibility to both the onset of and recovery from the myopia is greatest during a well defined period of life. We have preliminary evidence that this experimental myopia is dependent on ocular accommodation. If one eye is prevented from accommodating, that eye is substantially protected from the myopia. We plan experiments using surgical, pharmacological and optical techniques to reduce or increase accommodation. We also have found that the myopia is related to changes in not only the axial length, but also corneal, and perhaps lenticular, curvature. We plan experiments to clarify these relationships, both with respect to the onset of myopia and as a mechanism of recovery from myopia.